Succumb
by Thyme In Her Eyes
Summary: Lily surrenders herself to Darkness in a way she never imagined possible.


Succumb

by Thyme In Her Eyes

_Author's Note: _My first _Legend _fanfic, and of course it absolutely _had _to be a Darkness/Lily piece. Enjoy, and please remember that all feedback is appreciated. Oh, and obviously I don't own these characters, but everyone already knows that.

**-- SUCCUMB --**

The moment she allowed her hand to rest upon the unicorn, she touched _him_. It was a touch that awoke, beguiled and inspired, and for her crime she will dance and feast with him until the end of all days to come. He devours her soul first, then entertains dreams of devouring her body with his own.

She cannot possibly understand it yet, for she is still quite the innocent creature, but it is truth. There are truths in all his words. The seeds are there, and they are growing. No matter what the outcome of this night may be, they will always grow. His mouth stretches into a smile and a gratified chuckle rumbles deep within him; he has already won.

His power is growing within her. He feels this, and pleasure and desire knot tight and hot behind his smile. The seed of her sin blooms, and even as she shuts her ears and her heart to him, the seed finds plentiful nourishment in her. He frightens and appalls her and is loathsome to look upon for one as unknowing as she, but even as she quivers in horror, shrieks denials, and tries so desperately to swallow her disgust in order to face him, something within him calls to her and beckons her near. She dares not look inside herself, for he is there. Her own heart is monstrous to her. _And he sees._

Much time may pass before she finally understands this, but that night will come. It will find her and he will be waiting within it.

She fails to see it, but she becomes a more fitting bride for him even as she plots a way of escaping him forever and delivering the world from his horrific touch. She tries so very hard, and her corruption is beauty itself. She cannot yet understand that in scheming to resist and overthrow him, she only proves that he can never be overcome. He is already a part of her and they are now mated.

Before Darkness touched her, the thought of true hate could bring tears to her eyes. Now she clings to her hatred of him, allowing it to fill her soul and burst out in screams of refusal. All for good.

Before Darkness touched her, remorse and uncertainty were enough to undo her actions and plans before she even carried them out. Now she twists and reshapes her own nature, forcing herself to become ice and steel as she denies and hides every true feeling. All for good.

Before Darkness touched her, she was sincerity itself. Now she charms and flatters, knowingly luring him to his undoing and ultimate doom. All for good.

Before Darkness touched her, all lies were hateful to her. Now she embraces manipulation and deception, and crafts weapons from them. All for good.

Before Darkness touched her, she was all kindness and gentleness. Now her words drip with scorn and disgust, and she revels in them and the power they offer her. All for good.

Before Darkness touched her, she knew compassion and charitably proffered it to all beings who crossed her path. Now she knows who her enemy is, and refuses to let herself forget it. All for good.

Before Darkness touched her, words of love moved her heart. Now she cradles cynicism and distaste, and hugs them to her own soul tight. All for good. So much corruption lies inside her now, and all for the sake of good.

When the moment comes, she raises her weapon, gathers all of her strength fueled by sunlight and sin, and delivers the treacherous, sublime blow he always knew would come. She thinks of the sun and her friends and uses their light and warmth to scorch her own weakness as she drives the blade down with all her might. She imagines now that she has broken the chains which shackle the world to a demon like him, and he allows her to continue believing this as he strikes her. Deep within, far beneath his rage, hideous laughter roars. She has sacrificed far more than she thinks.

For good, she betrays his trust and devotion. For the sake of the light, she rends his heart and spits on his love for her. She is a saviour, a hero, a true champion of the light. And from now on, she will always be his. In the time it takes for a dagger to descend, it is done.

She conquers Darkness, and succumbs to him completely.

**-- FIN --**


End file.
